monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FickleArchivist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:An Introduction and Question about Paradox Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:17, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : Hello and thank you for your welcome and response on the forum. I tried to leave a message on your talk page but it said "This page has been protected to prevent editing" so I'm posting here instead. I'm not aware if you'll get a notification about this because this is my page so if I don't get a response within a reasonable time, I'll go back and post on my original forum. : Anyways, if there is no finalized consenus on how Paradox should be handled, should I bother editing pages at all? My plan was to get as much information uploaded as I can before the English Patch is done so when people start playing the game, they won't get stuck and have to post on random forums or comment sections for help but I don't want to make more work for other people by creating a bunch of pages only to be reformatted later either. I will await your reply before making any serious changes although I have already edited the Reaper page to be more than a stub and am in the process of adding a light overview to the changes made in Paradox to Luka. FickleArchivist (talk) 00:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::My user talk page was protected due to an issue I had come across with another user, but it should be lifted now. ::Anyway, thank you for taking your time working on Paradox. To my knowledge we do not yet have a final consensus, the idea was generally agreed to produce subpages and tabs to said pages similar to in One Piece wikia. However, I do not have Paradox nor do I have any time to obtain and play it, so I have no full say in data gathering. That said, I will not stop you from working on Paradox. If I may suggest, you can put the information on your user page and blogs, as so they do not influence the main pages until we have a final decision. ::I recall that User:Unfortunate Mermaid is the only active/semi-active administrator with Paradox, so if there's anything you need to discuss about the game and wikia perhaps you can bring it to his or other user's attention. ::Again, I appreciate you letting me know this and that Paradox is slowly being worked on. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:44, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I thank you for the information and if there is any more questions I have I will place them on your talk page; I'm just posting this last bit here to keep this conversation in one thread. I think I'll get in contact with Unfortunate Mermaid and discuss Paradox with him and in the mean time post smaller updates like collectibles and guides on my page as you suggested so I can keep making progress. FickleArchivist (talk) 03:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was told do come to you to learn about how to edit stuff. Want to start adding stuff. Cities, items, and notable npcs and stuff. So how exactly do I do that? What's the format and rules to creating and editing? : Hi, I'm glad you asked. Firstly though, make sure you click the signature button on the top of the page. It'll put in 4 tildes at the end of your post which will mark it with your name and time so I know who I'm talking to and by how late I gave a response. Luckily I already saw your post last night but I didn't know what to say because I was too tired so there's no problem. So down to business, I'm actually fairly new myself, I only joined a couple months ago, but since none of the main admins on this wiki have Paradox or the time to play it and contribute to the wiki right now, I've been leading the charge on creating Paradox pages. I learned basically everything myself just by reading around the site so you can start here and here for learning how to edit. As far as the rules go, since this is a communal effort, the general thought seems to be, so long as you have good intentions, no one is going to get too upset with whatever you do. Whenever I add something, I always check old pages and try to keep them similar. For example, when creating Slime Girl/Paradox, I checked the page Slime Girl, every little while to keep them similiar. Also note that when creating a page for Paradox, name it (PageName)/Paradox if is a Paradox version of something from the original trilogy but if it is new like Stats then name it Paradox/(PageName). : This is a lot to take in right now, so I suggest we colloborate on a few pages until you get comfortable. Is there anyplace in particular you'd like to begin? Personally, I've been trying to set up foundational pages so when Paradox is fully translated and more people start to play it, they don't get stuck on something simple. FickleArchivist (talk) 20:08, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Madness I will look at it and see what I can do. It should be possible. I don't think you are asking anything that JS can't do.Vostan (talk) 07:11, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It seems Wikia is busy updating their infoboxes to be mobile compliant. Which is nice. And allowing us to do stuff in XML. Which is... nice. Not. But might as well do it that way. Not today, though. Sleep tight. Something something bedbugs something.Vostan (talk) 15:39, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know, between studying for exams and writing papers, I haven't had much spare time to learn CSS and JS. Still, I'm in no rush, there are other things I've been working on in the mean time so no pressure on you to get this done any time soon. I appreciate whatever you do. FickleArchivist (talk) 18:12, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: MGE_EX and Locations Thanks a lot FickleArchivist! Yeah I noticed the resolution for some of them was off at full however the wiki seems to accept them at half so I been uploading them like that. There really wasn't much of a plan so your not 'stepping' on anything, I uploaded them to get the ball rolling. Been busy trying to get an EX release ready so have mostly used what free time I currently have to focus on that. Keep up the good work, pace yourself so you don't burn out as Paradox is probably around the size of one of the old school good Final Fantasys. Be sure to find time to enjoy the Holidays! If you got any questions feel free to ask, it gets boring knowing so many secrets of Paradox and people wanting none of them... MGQ EX (talk) 01:47, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : Despite being an amateur at this, I think I've done pretty good at plumbing Paradox for secrets. However, I still can't find the individual recruitment rates for monsters in Paradox. I suspect it's in the notes of each monster or maybe in the event files but I haven't had the time to translate them as most of them are still in Japanese and I'm not good enough to do it without a dictionary or machine assistance. Do you know where I could find the recruitment rates for each monster? : FickleArchivist (talk) 02:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC) : Let's see... Afinity for Enemies is handled in the Enemy Class Enemy.Friend : Script: Public Script Commands - Function change_friend(#change) : Script: IDReserve - ENEMY_REL_BASE = 2000 : Example: Variable_2001 "Enemy: Slime Affinity Degree" : $game_variables+ enemy : Script: トリス修正T ver8 : class Game_Variables #-------------------------------------------------------------------------- # ○ Variable Setup 「Variable Extended」93 Line #-------------------------------------------------------------------------- # alias nw_array_set []= def []=(variable_id, value) case variable_id when (ENEMY_REL_BASE...(ENEMY_REL_BASE + 1001.min)) # ※1001.min max 1001 → 2000...3001 ＝ 2000～3000 # Afinity Limit 0-100 value = [0.max, 100].min end nw_array_set(variable_id, value) : That should be close to what you're looking for. As Paradox recompiles the data in extended data format this took a few queries but I believe this is it. : MGQ EX (talk) 03:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I'll look through it later becaues I'm very tired right now. I'm still working off the assumption that a character's chance for asking you to join is equal to Affinity*Recruit Rate*Recruitment Chance. As for that place, never heard of it. Nick name? All I can think of is the cutscene in the Puppeteers Tower. Sounds kind of spoilery so be careful in case someone comes here and reads my page. Wouldn't want to spoil something for someone else. Just me being paranoid, pay me no mind. ::: FickleArchivist (talk) 04:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Good night, and yes it is spoilly... It's not a nick name it's a place, one of the many hidden in the variables, switches, scripts, and other assets I've dug through... ::: MGQ EX (talk) 04:18, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: I meant nickname of a place but potato, alternate pronounciation of potato. Anyways, I'm not going to bed quite yet. Going to watch some shows, play some games. Check the site every once in awhile. You didn't have to omit the name but I appreciate the gesture. Maybe we can talk about through another system? I just don't want to leave a public record incase someone else stumbles over and sees something horrible and plot related. I'm not really one for spoilers but I'd hate to let you suffer alone. ::: FickleArchivist (talk) 04:31, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's alright. It's one of the curses for one that looks through the game's blueprints... Besides until the last stone is layed it's really just concept art. If you think about that a bit perhaps it will hit you in a dream.... ::: MGQ EX (talk) 04:42, December 21, 2015 (UTC) About new infobox. Hey, thank you for creating this new infobox, but maybe you should reduce it's length a little. Like divide Resistances and attribute in two column, Like in old tables So, how about it? Can you do it, please?Gook (talk) 04:13, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : I would but I'm not that tech savvy. I tried many different ways using the old wikia code but couldn't figure it out. My coding knowledge isn't very good but I think it just might not possible without building something new from the ground up which I'm not capable of. The original design I wanted looked like this http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FickleArchivist/Paradox_Enemy_Infobox_Layout_Test but I just couldn't get it. I know the length is a bit much but the best I could do was use their collapsable option. : FickleArchivist (talk) 04:21, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : Well, maybe someday someone will make it. But still thank you for this infobox-creating new pages would be a lot more easier now. Also, where is gold dropped by enemies?Gook (talk) 04:39, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : Missed Gold, can't believe I did that. Thanks for telling me, I just added it in. On that note, I really appreciate all the work you've been doing in my absence. It's good to have a second set of eyes look things over. There's probably a few other users I should thank too. : FickleArchivist (talk) 04:54, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : No problem, i just have too many spare time. About RPG maker Ok, i have a question. Where can i view stolen items,food and materials in rpg maker editor? Gook (talk) 04:00, April 30, 2016 (UTC) : I haven't actually looked. When I first started using RPG maker, most of my monsterpedia was already complete so I didn't need to. I'll do some digging tomorrow as I'm about to go to sleep. Because RPG maker doesn't have a built in steal mechanic, I imagine they had to code it in elsewhere so it might take me awhile to find because I'll have to sift through lines of code and manually translate each one as I go to figure out what each one is saying. It might be a while but I'll do my best. FickleArchivist (talk) 04:50, April 30, 2016 (UTC) : Nevermind, couldn't resist so I decided to take a quick look and it's super easy to figure out. I don't know what version you have but I'm using RPG Maker VX Ace. To find the steal list of an enemy, go to the enemy tab and find the one you're looking. In the note box there'll be several lines. Look for "スティールリスト" which literally reads out Steal List in Katakana. There are three steal lists, "スティールリスト1" is for stolen items, "スティールリスト2" is for stolen food and "スティールリスト3" is for stolen materials. For example, Slime Girl has her steal list 1 as "I,1,2" and the second entry as "W,657,8". The first letter tells you what the type the stolen item is, I for Item, W for Weapon etc. while the second number is the position on the list, first item on item list is a herb, 657th item on weapon list is boomerang and the third number I believe is the steal chance, probably a fraction like 1/2 or 1/8 but I can't tell for certain. That should be everything you're looking for. Feel free to ask me for any clarifications. FickleArchivist (talk) 05:19, April 30, 2016 (UTC) : Thank you. i actually translated this kana, but i couldn't figure out why there is letters and numbers. Gook (talk) 05:41, April 30, 2016 (UTC) : What does this parameter <必殺技 3> in skills notes? Translator translates this as Deathblow, but i don't get it. Gook (talk) 10:17, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : I can probably figure it out if I know the context. Where are you seeing that? Is that under the skills tab or the notes of a monster? FickleArchivist (talk) 16:15, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : This Note. Gook (talk) 16:47, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry, couldn't figure that one out. Just spent half an hour fighting sparrow girls, trying to figure out what procs that attack but couldn't get any clues from context. The two notes read "travelling alone" and "death blow" but I tried fighting sparrow girls one at a time or with luka one at time, Luka being low on health, sparrow girl being low on health but couldn't seem to figure out what triggers it. It occured twice but in completely different scenarios so I have no idea. If I compared it to similiar skills and tested those ones, I might be able to figure it out but I'm not ready to commit that amount of time to one skill. FickleArchivist (talk) 17:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) : Well, let's think it does nothing. And it not only on sparrow girl skills. Many skills have this note. Gook (talk) 18:07, May 1, 2016 (UTC) About Infoboxes Can i play with your infoboxes a little? Just want to add this feature Seth and Mage wanted (Previous Monsterpedia Entry-Next Monsterpedia Entry) Gook (talk) 18:28, May 8, 2016 (UTC) : If you know how to feel free. I haven't figured it out yet. I'd recommend the source editor as the custom tool isn't that advanced. And make sure you change both infobox code and the example usage if you change any of the variable names. Make any mistakes and you can always revert it. : http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Paradox_Enemy : http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Paradox_Companion : FickleArchivist (talk) 00:42, May 9, 2016 (UTC) : I will try copy and paste from old infoboxes. : Gook (talk) 04:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) About Battle Fuckers Are you going to add Battle Fuckers? Maybe we should create one page for all of them. Also, did you see Battle Fucker-Farm Girl in this part? Her sprite is in pictures but she is nowhere to be found. Gook (talk) 04:15, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, I said I would add all Battle Fuckers. I think there is something like 18 Battle Fuckers in Part 1 and we'll certainly get more in Part 2 and 3 so I think they should get each get their own individual page so one page doesn't get bloated will all the information on them. Farm Girl isn't in Part 1 which isn't that surprising. There is lot of unused CG in the files like a Mermaid, some sort of candy girl, some sea thing that was probably added ahead of time because the artists just finished them early. For example, Kate the Maid has a full sex scene in the cg folder that isn't available in the game which implies other BFs might get more content later on such as full companion features like Requests, Presents and maybe Quests compared to the last minute inclusion that happened in Part 1. That also makes me hesitate to put all BFs on one page if they might get more content later on. FickleArchivist (talk) 04:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) : Leaving Personal reasons? Is this permanent or will you come back later? ~Alex Most likely permanent. There is a possibility that I'll come back when my life is more stable but I have no idea when that'll be so consider this permanent until I say otherwise. I already told Gook I'll stick around for the next few days to answer any questions or fix any mistakes I left behind but eventually I'll stop posting completely. FickleArchivist (talk) 15:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) About Infobox (once more) Ok, If you are still here, one request. Can you make another line in Enemy and Companion infobox about their special traits like double attack or something. Gook (talk) 05:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Psst... hey, kid... you wanna be an Admin? You seem to care quite a lot about this place, and you seem to know your stuff, so I'm sure you'd probably do just fine. Also, the name change is because I kinda like the idea of being some usurper ruling with an iron fist. Rosemary the Usurper (talk) 05:16, November 4, 2017 (UTC)